The present invention relates generally to post anchors for use in construction. More particularly, this invention pertains to post anchors for hollow core posts.
A post anchor is used to attach posts (i.e., load bearing framing members that are usually upright) to a surface such as a concrete pier, concrete slab, or wood decking. Generally a post anchor has an upright portion and a base portion. The base portion attaches to the surface, and the upright portion attaches to the post to maintain the bottom of the post in a fixed location with respect to the surface. Higher quality post anchors also serve to bias the post into an upright position or position perpendicular to the surface. Some post anchors have nailing flanges that extend beyond the footprint of the post, requiring trimming to conceal the post anchor. This may also allow the post end to contact a continuous flat surface, retaining water at the seam and promoting rot of the wood and rust of the post anchor. Some post anchors have upright portions that extend outside the footprint of the post. This is problematic when trying to attach framing flat with the outer post face at the post near the surface to which the post anchor is affixed. Further, some post anchors only have a single mounting hole for attaching the post anchor to the surface which reduces the ability of the post anchor to the bias the post into a position perpendicular to the surface and anchor the bottom of the post in place with respect to the surface. It also allows the post and post anchor to rotate about the mounting hole.
Hollow core posts have become more accepted just as all engineered lumber has become more accepted. They can be lighter and stronger than traditional dimensional lumber. However, they also present new challenges such as internal drainage, and their structural integrity deteriorates quicker than traditional solid dimensional lumber due to the decreased material.